


Wedding Dancer

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt - "Can someone, somewhere, write a ficlet about Eleven dancing with everyone at the wedding?" You know, where the women were brilliant but the men were a bit shy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dancer

He didn't know why everyone was staring at him, he'd only asked her father to dance. And this dance was all the rage in ancient Greece _and_ New New New Delphi.

He waved his hands high over his head and sank down as he stepped toward Augustus. Great name, Augustus. Augustus Pond. Very Greek. Amy's father smiled at him in a sort of strained way, but he gamely put his hands over his head and mirrored the Doctor's movements, as best he could with his pudgy belly constrained by his tux.

The Doctor smiled delightedly and twirled. He grinned and applauded when Augustus twirled too. He knew Amy's father was trying desperately to make up for all the years he hadn't believed in his daughter's imaginary friend. And the Doctor could only admire him for it. Besides, he wasn't a bad dancer.

He shook the sweating man's hand firmly and thanked him for the dance. He led him back over to his table, where Augustus collapsed into his chair. The Doctor smiled and flipped his hair out of his face, he took Amy's mum's hand and kissed it gallantly. She smiled at him and gently slapped his wrist, flirting with him a bit. He could see where Amy got it.

He turned and saw a group of little girls standing at the side of the floor, swaying slightly to the music, watching him, no doubt Amy's cousins. His eyebrows climbed at the sight and he beamed, a whole _gaggle_ of Amelias for him to dance with.

He _loved_ weddings.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
